


Little Jason Has Daddy Issues

by KylinZ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylinZ/pseuds/KylinZ
Summary: 本文为Little Jason Has Daddy Issues的译文，已获得原作者授权。本文无Beta，有任何bug欢迎小伙伴们提意见，拜谢。——————————以下为原作者Summary：创伤后应激障碍（PTSD）促使他不断地看到自己被小丑殴打的时刻，年轻的那个自己总是希望他能帮忙做些什么，但Jason没法办到，他知道这一切都发生在他脑海中。Jason不停地见到小Jason，小Jason想要什么？起初是一些琐碎的小事，但后来他总是探究一切Jason保持忽略的事，直到小Jason得到自己想要的东西才会停止抱怨。这也还凑合，然后小Jason索要了一些Jason放弃的东西。内心挣扎和一个不确定但大胆的行动之后……也许拥有Bruce并不是一个不可能的愿望。这个fic不会完成，我允许每个人使用/重新开始，或者只是接受这个想法。我允许使用这个fic的每字每句话，或是大量的编辑，这个fic被抢走了，玩得开心！（编辑：好吧，所以我改变了主意，如果有人已经接受了这个想法，那也很好，但我要完成这个fic lol）





	Little Jason Has Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Jason Has Daddy Issues.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612874) by [emotionalcello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello). 



Jason不是每天都随意在某栋居民楼内过夜，但由于许多原因，今夜他不得不这么做。一，正在下雨；二，他其中一个安全屋距离这里太远，而自己受着伤无法到达那里。大腿刺伤，擦过动脉，但他设法摁压住伤口让血溢出得没太多。他身旁有一个打开的急救包，用来缝合伤口，这足以让他不会因持续失血而死。

骑着他的摩托车离开也是个不错的选择，如果他的摩托车不是停留在几个街区外的话，同时还有字面意义上的几打喽罗正在搜寻他的屁股。

所以他待在那栋楼里。一栋停建的公寓楼，栖息在三楼。不太高，也不太矮，如果他被发现能选择各种方式从这里消失。Jason把裤子剪开一点，从夹克口袋里拿出急救包。他取下头罩，好让自己能更顺畅地呼吸。他给自己缝合伤口，像每天都在做的那样，给伤口消毒总让他感觉非常糟糕，不过至少他的手不像第一次自己给自己缝合伤口时那样颤抖。

既然他现在一切安好，可能和一个被刺伤的人一样好，要是能安稳地休息下会更好。

但是你看，Jason有一栋停建的公寓楼和封闭的空间。往事突然闪回。他知道封闭空间触发了他，这就是为什么他选择了这层只建了一半墙壁的楼层。尽管尝试了，他还是再次出现了，穿着天杀的绿色小短裤的十一二岁的自己。

不过有些东西不一样了，没有小丑的影像，孩童时候的自己没有被揍得一塌糊涂，看上去漂亮且干净。带着骄傲弯曲嘴唇微笑着，没有向他祈求帮助、希望自己已经死去。

是的，有些东西变了。

但Jason知道这一切都仅存在于自己的脑海里，于是他移开视线深吸了一口气，从他的夹克里拿出包烟，香烟奇迹般地保持着干燥，他点燃了其中一支。

“嘿！别无视我！”

Jason犹豫了下，嘴里叼着烟转过头。年幼的他自己正站在他面前，抬着头，生气地皱着眉。就像他通常会做的那样，Jason跟着玩下去。

“你想要什么？”Jason问……他自己，吐出缥缈的白色烟雾。

“哥们，我现在也能抽烟了，能给我一支吗？”小Jason，他开始这么称呼起另一个自己，贪婪地抓住他的香烟。

Jason挑起一侧眉毛：“你能抽烟？”就是……他的幻觉能抓住他的香烟吗？

Jason把香烟递给小Jason，小手从他的手掌里穿了过去。Jason如释重负地叹了口气，至少他知道这是他的幻觉，他面前的孩子并不是现实生活中的另一个混蛋。Jason松了口气，小Jason并不开心，像个孩子一样撅起嘴。

夜色未深，他肯定不会在这里睡觉，大腿的疼痛也不会让他很快入睡，同时他也不会在喽罗们搜查他时移动。直到事情平息下来，Jason决定继续跟自己玩玩。

“所以，你今天遇到了什么可怕的事吗？”Jason坐到水泥地上，边移动边呻吟。

“什么？害怕大一点的我？”小Jason环抱起双臂，挺起胸膛自信得意地笑起来。Jason完全忘记了他过去是那样的，自信，自大，感觉他能接受一切世界加诸于他身上的东西，而世界用一种惨烈的方式向男孩证明了他的自以为是。他的脸也是美丽又可爱的，未察觉出一切。

“不，只是恶心你的脸。”Jason嘲讽地开玩笑。

“是吗我也恶心你的脸！”小Jason怒气冲冲地朝他吐口水。

Jason又开始无视他了，转而望向雨水，潮湿的气味和香烟味混杂在一起。当他看向远处时，眼睛是空洞的，试图将注意力转移到除了疼痛外的任何事上，坐在他旁边的男孩彻底沉默下来，没有任何要消失的迹象。

“我累了。”小Jason唧唧说道，不像之前那样精力旺盛。

Jason想说，“那就消失”，取而代之他降低了音调，对想象中的自己说，“睡吧。”

“你能给我讲个故事吗？”小Jason羞怯地问，脸颊上泛起粉红色，谁知道他看起来这么可爱？Jason不介意读点书，尤其是为了他自己，他喜欢在他想阅读或睡不着时读点书。

“好吧，安娜·卡列尼娜？”

“不要，有太多悬疑。”

“美国精神病人？”

“不太喜欢。”

“香水？”

“……那是什么？”

然后Jason意识到自己小时候没有读过这本特别的小说，直到最近他才读完这本小说。

“你会喜欢的，相信我。”Jason得意地笑起来，兴奋于要重读这本小说，他打开了手机里PDF文件。

“如果你喜欢它，我也会喜欢的，从根本上来说你就是我。”小Jason指出，Jason只是耸了耸肩。

Jason用低沉柔和的声音朗读这本小说，偶尔低下头查看，当他第三次看过去时，小Jason已经把头靠在他肩膀上了，但Jason没有感觉到任何东西。

Jason一直读到Jean-Baptiste*成为一个香水师的学徒，全神贯注于故事，当Jason再次低下头时，孩子消失不见了。感觉有点沉默，有点空虚和孤独。至少一切都恢复了正常，雨也停了，他休息得很好。

他应该在黎明前回到安全屋，尽管他还想读更多内容，但还是把手机塞进夹克走出了公寓楼。如果他说出来他会诅咒自己的，但这个晚上和小Jason相处得十分美妙，只是随意交谈，没有告诉他他死过更好。

Jason要收回他脑子里的话，他的幻觉几乎随时随地随机砰地出现，基本上是那个天杀的小混蛋想要出现的时候就会出现。起初和孩子相处时还不错，但后来，他从孩子身上发现了一个特点，那就是他恼人的苛刻，现在逐渐越来越苛刻。

从一些琐碎的小事里能看出来，比如想踢某个家伙的脸，或是经常性的在监视时想要个冰淇淋。有时候他能满足小Jason想要的，有时候Jason不能或不想满足，小Jason会持续出现在他的视线范围内，确确实实顶着一张生气的撅着嘴的脸。好吧，Jason只在最初几次感到恼怒，他可能听上去很疯狂地承认了这点，但他确实享受这种陪伴。OK，也许没那么疯狂，只是直白的可怜和悲伤，你唯一的朋友……是你自己。

等等，这不是真的，是吧？他有几个朋友，尽管他是个执拗的混蛋。是的，他们一半在世界或宇宙的某个地方，还有一半是Dick，Tim（当他不那么自以为是的时候），还有Roy……他想念他。

“是的，你应该去看看他。”Jason不必从他的目标上移开目光就知道那个嫩基佬的声音是属于谁的，“嘿！别叫我嫩基佬！”

他的子弹正好射在男人头旁边的地上，这具身体正在他靴子下害怕地呜咽着。

“对不起对不起对不起对不起Mr.Hood我不会再这么干了求你求你求你。”那个男人像树叶一样颤抖着，但Jason的靴子把他固定住了。

“如果你每说一句你不会再这么干了我都能得到一美元，我现在已经是个富翁了，”不是说他现在不富有，毒品生意一直蒸蒸日上，“而且我也不需要你了。”Jason把枪压在男人头上。

“不不不不求你别杀我，我能做任何事情！”

“记得你从来没这么说过……因为我还有另一只虫子要处理……记得你的另一个老板Marco Castello吗？”

男人喘息着，像被哽住了一样呼吸：“不……Marco会杀了我的……他不会跟男人鬼混，他会——”

“我也会？”Jason再次扣动扳机，这次子弹擦过了男人的脸，“告诉我他要把女人运到哪里，现在！”Jason用枪捅了捅男人的头。

“好的好的好的！运去哥谭！他们要把她们运去哥谭！我发誓我发誓我——我——我说的是实话！”

“时间。”Jason问。

“一周后，16号。”

Jason满意地抬起靴子，“滚吧。”他低吼道，男人不到一秒钟就连滚打爬地从他脚下离开了。

一声哨声回荡在安静的小巷里，Jason忘了他出来了。

“我猜知道自己长大后让人害怕的感觉挺好的。”小Jason现在穿着Robin的制服，不是短裤的那套，而是长裤的。

“换了整套制服？”Jason靠在他的幻觉旁边，感觉够奇怪的。

“是的，我更喜欢这套。”

“反正没人能看见你，出现在我面前时你也不需要穿制服。”

“就让我穿着行吗？”小Jason恳求道，不是命令，这不符合他的性格，Jason奇怪自己听到的……这仍然是他的幻觉，对吧？

“好吧。”Jason耸肩，走到小巷深处，他的摩托车停在那里。

“我想见Roy！”小Jason喊道。

“我没时间满足你的突发奇想。”Jason走得更快了一点，跳上摩托车开走了。

现在是凌晨3点，骑车到他最近的一个安全屋还有一个小时的路程。夜晚很冷，路上很安静，不用看也知道只有零星几个人散布在街道上和巷子里。Jason沉浸其中，他爱这样的夜晚，高速行驶带来的肾上腺素让他身体发热，与呼吸进肺部的冷空气形成鲜明对比。感觉像在飞，像从建筑物楼顶跳下来。

当他到达安全屋时，感觉不错，但好景不长。

“我。想。Roy. ”这次Jason转过身，盯着年轻的自己，小Jason穿着普通的衣服，带着兜帽的红色上衣和破洞黑色牛仔裤，这是小Jason表现得更为恼人的苛刻时候之一，他把已经溜到舌尖上的话吞了下去。

“我们不能见他。”Jason咕哝道，忽略了他，走进房间脱去衣服。

“什么……为什么？？？”

“你他妈的知道为什么！”

“我们能只是打电话给他！我知道他在康复中心，但是我想他——”

“你个该死的混蛋，Roy死了！”他感觉到自己的声音，回荡在脑海里。

他不知道他是应该对此感到恼火还是愤怒或仅仅只是忧虑。他痛恨回忆，他的朋友走了，他做的最后一件事是救了他，而Jason却没办法把他救回来。当他看到小Jason皱着眉哭泣时，他的愤怒融化了，怒气并没有减少，但为什么他的胸腔开始紧缩。

“你在耍我，对不对？”

Jason走到孩子近旁：“你知道，你说过你知道我知道的一切因为你就是我这堆狗屎……”Jason叹气，但没有从他的幻觉中恢复过来。

小Jason那颗有着完美黑发的脑袋冲着自己的鞋子垂下了，脸藏在双手手掌里，Jason听到他的啜泣，小声的啜泣听起来令人惊惧的熟悉。

“别他妈哭了小宝宝，我没这么容易哭。”Jason冲他吐口水，只是为了让小Jason能朝他吐回来，好自己停止哭泣，但是失败了。

“我不知道Roy死了。”小Jason用破碎的声音说。

“我以为你知道所有我知道的。”Jason怀疑地眯起眼睛。

“因为感觉不像他已经死了，你不认为他死了。”小Jason后退靠在墙上，泪汪汪的眼睛看向Jason，“为什么每个人都要离开？”他呜咽着说。

“就是这样。”Jason耸肩，尽量不把小Jason的话放在心上，他知道这些话他永远不会问自己，为了让自己精神保持正常。“戴着面具的人活在借来的时间里，有一天也会轮到我们的。”

“当我们离开了，会有人想念我们吗？”

这是问Jason的，他从不多想，他的感情最好被掩埋、绝不提起。但现在，他听到了被隐藏的惶恐不安被重新提起，讽刺的是，将它挖掘出来的人不是别人正是他自己，来自幻觉中的年幼的自己。

操，他憎恨这个，憎恨听到自己的想法，并且他没法让自己闭嘴。

“我早该知道。”小Jason再次带着可怜凄惨的痛苦哭叫起来，Jason发誓如果他能做到他一定会拧断那个小脖子的。“成为Robin不会改变任何事情，到最后，没人记得我们，我们会像犯罪巷里的尸体那样被人遗忘。”

“闭嘴！”Jason暴怒，用一种绝望的、无用的姿势试图遮住小Jason的嘴，当他成功时，他感到很困惑。

他能触碰到自己的幻觉，这意味着这些不是发生在自己的脑子里的？那么……这是什么……谁？

“你是什么东西？”Jason咕哝道，虽然他压着小Jason的手更用力，但小Jason抓住他的手腕毫不费力地把他的手拉开了。

“当英雄有什么意义？”小Jason忽略了Jason的问题，眼神空洞，“拯救那些从来没有把我们看成英雄的无辜生命，拯救那些憎恶我们的家庭有什么意义？”

“它根本不需要意义！”Jason耸耸肩，握住他的手腕，“我不是为了出名或让自己的名字被印在历史书上或被雕成纪念雕像才做这些事的！你还记得当我们蜷缩在沥青路上睡觉时给我们盖上毯子的那个人吗？”

小Jason似乎被问了个措手不及，他摇了摇头。

“那些时不时送食物给我们的人呢？或者那些让我们到后厨房喝汤的人呢？还有当你为妈妈偷药时被药剂师抓住了、给你付药钱的那个家伙呢？”

小Jason安静下来。

“不，你不记得他们的名字了，甚至连他们的脸也不记得了，但他们救了你，一天一天，你被那些以哥谭标准来衡量的没那么卑鄙的人救过。我不想被记住，但至少能在他们遇到这些事的时候救他们，今天，只是为了再活一天……如同别人为我们做的那样。”

Jason的声音越来越轻，越来越柔和，他不知道自己的怒气为什么就这样融化了。他从来不是那个会回顾自己生活的人，但现在他做到了，有时候这么做很困难，但那些无私帮助他的人，让他重新信任人性。

“但我很孤独。”小Jason呜咽，垂下眼睛盯着自己的鞋子。

Jason叹息，他的拳头和耳朵攥紧了这个词，他仍然痛恨听到自己的感情被大声说出来。这一次，他知道自己无法逃避，无法隐藏，无法掩埋，他只能做一件事了。

他用胳膊搂住那具小小的身体，“我知道。”他最终坦诚道。

这一次，他感觉到自己的幻觉抚摸他，回抱他。

他们拥抱了一会儿，直到小Jason停止啜泣，直到Jason胸口的疼痛缓和。他有一阵子没有拥抱过别人了，触碰的感觉不错，虽然这只是他虚构出来的幻觉，但感觉上真的有人在那里支持他。这很好，只是每次当小Jason说出Roy的名字时他都要咬紧牙关。

他死了，好的，为什么他要旧事重提？难道他看不出他曾试着处理这段感情，他也因Roy的死亡而受伤，甚至哀悼——

“我们应该哀悼，Jason. ”小Jason打破了宁静。

“没时间去哀悼。”

“看，这就是原因。”小Jason轻轻推开他，他认为自己的幻觉应该做不到这点。

“妈妈死后十天你才开始哭泣，那么长时间，现在这段时间够久了。”小Jason举起手捧住Jason的脸，他才注意到小Jason的手指是多么的脆弱。

“如果我浪费了一秒钟的时间为他哭泣，他会狂踹我屁股的，至少我会永远记得他。”

“我知道。”小Jason肯定道。

“他大部分时间都很愚蠢，但我在他背后。现在他走了，我……只是……很高兴最后一次见到他时我告诉了他，他对我有多重要。”Jason强迫自己露出微笑。

他跪在小小的自我面前，擦掉小Jason脸上的泪水：“我们会好起来的。”

“保证？”年轻的自己声音沙哑地说，他的声音听起来真的这样吗？哥们，这听上去真他妈的令人心碎，难怪Bruce收留了他。

“我不会用甜言蜜语哄骗你的，孩子，你知道这是我最讨厌的，仍然是。我们每天都把自己扔进危险中，我们在乎的人也是。我们会受伤，他们也会，然后他们会死去……我们会面临坎坷，但我们会试着继续，一天天，一天天地活下去。”

Jason没有听到任何回复，小Jason扑到他身上，抱住他。

他的头枕在Jason的肩膀上，轻声说，但听起来像刀子一样锐利：“你不能对我说谎。”然后他的身体消失了。

不论这意味着什么，Jason都一无所知，他希望自己永远不用知道。

他知道它意味着什么。

这个想法飞速闪过，几乎没能打动他的心。在Jason来得及拒绝前，小Jason就带着他强烈要实现的愿望出现了，这次他不能也不会去满足小Jason的愿望。他爱那座城市，但不是今晚。

“我的意思是我也想念滴水兽，但是——”

“没有但是，好好吃你盘子里的东西。”Jason打断了孩子的想法。

接着他们又沉默下来，分坐在滴水兽两旁。滴水兽很丑，但从这里看风景很美，这座滴水兽曾经是他最亲近的朋友。

“而且他总会找到你的，”小Jason补充，放肆的小混蛋，“我爱这里因为他总是来这里接我。”

讨厌承认这个，非常非常讨厌，但小Jason说的是对的。不是因为他很孤独或要欣赏风景，而是滴水兽是种奖励。他爱这个地方是因为Bruce会在这里找到他，无论Jason干了什么操蛋的事，Bruce都会带他回家并且原谅他。过去，不论他消失多少天，他的爸爸妈妈都不会去寻找他，有时候Jason躲在这里只是为了享受被找到和被带回家的感觉。

“他不会再这么做了，可能他会在远处观察，以防我再上演任何戏剧化桥段。”Jason说。

“也许，不过你还是想着。”

“操你。”

“也操你，你知道我是对的，我总是对的因为——”

“是的是的，你就是我。”Jason投降了。

Jason很早之前就放弃了同年轻的自己争论，这孩子非常倔强，天晓得小Jason会在自己脑子里待多久。Jason深呼吸，又一个有些潮湿的夜晚，哥谭的空气从不清新，和过去一样。他闭上眼睛，呼吸着冰冷的空气，然后睁开眼睛望向空无一物的泛红天顶。在哥谭看不到星星，哥谭比星星更闪亮。

他讨厌回到这个垃圾场一样的城市里，但他正在追踪一个人口贩子，Marco Castello决定要在这里做买卖。当然，这座城市吸引他这样的人。他很清楚Red Hood在哥谭不再受欢迎了，Batman不会允许他继续自己的工作，操他妈的Batman……他完成工作越快就能越早离开哥谭。

“和你打赌，他现在随时都会出现的。”小Jason尖叫。

“好的，好的。”Jason吸了口烟，烟头烧焦了他的手套，今晚第二次了。

“不会那么糟的，我想他，你也想他——”

“闭嘴。”

“你怎么了？还有——”

“我求求你了……”Jason声音柔和、低沉地恳求，“求你闭嘴，你很快就能得到你想要的，就让我……让我一个人静静吧。”

“噗，随你的便吧。”

于是，Jason抽烟，小Jason唱歌。他不想再看到那只老蝙蝠了，但小Jason缠了他好几天，几天里，整天都在不停重复“我想见Bruce”，这一次，他的幻觉严重干扰了他的生活。

“Red Hood，你在这里做什么？”他来了。操，他以为他几个小时后才会来呢。

“Bruce！！你来了！”小Jason欢呼着匆匆站起来，跟在他身后跑，Jason不必回头就知道小Jason想拥抱Bruce时一定穿过了他的身体。

没错，Batman没有任何停顿就站在了小Jason曾经坐着的地方。

“不用拳头把我赶出你的城市吗？像过去那样？”Jason讽刺地吐了口唾沫。Bruce，这次成了个高尚的人，什么也没说，Jason嘲弄道。

“你在等我，你在这儿坐了好几个小时了，我认为你有理由违反我们的规则。”Bruce解释道，Jason正要说关于他的事。

“我们的规则，”Jason翻了个白眼，声音里带着恶意，但他没让它久留，“别担心，我知道我在这儿不受欢迎。”

他知道Bruce还想说些别的，但Jason不想让他说下去，“我的线人说我的目标这几天就会出现这里，Marco Castello.”Jason递过去一张图片和一张上面记载着渣滓在运输当夜具体位置的小卡片，“他把女孩当性奴交易，运输细节在卡片上，她们中有些人来自不同的国家，不过我知道你不用我说也能找到她们家在哪里。”

Batman从他手中接过照片和卡片，随便塞进一个口袋里，没有去查看。

“知道了，谢谢你，你还有什么别的事想告诉我吗？”

“没有，只是想留在这里陪陪我的朋友。”

Batman停顿了下，时间长到足够让Jason明白他误会了什么：“我是指滴水兽。”

“不你才不是！”小淘气鬼叫起来，“让他留下！求你让他留下！”

“还是你的最爱，huh？”Batman配合了，听起来很友好，这是这些天Jason很难得到的，他接受了好意。

“现在这家伙是我唯一的朋友。”Jason拍拍滴水兽，有什么变了。他意识到自己触及了黑暗的话题，非常黑暗，无所谓了，这是事实，Batman打算怎么回答这个？

“他会比我们所有人活得都久。”Batman依然在附和他。

“你是对的……所以在我死前，要花时间陪陪它。”

“你生病了吗？你不打算告诉我？”Batman的声音严肃起来，现在Jason感觉很尴尬。

“放轻松，我没病入膏肓，至少不是在身体上，不过我们 _ **都**_ 会死在这项事业上，没什么新鲜的。”这不是事实吗。

Batman放松了，仍旧站在原地。也许Jason表现的还不够过分，他只想一个人待着。

“不！”小Jason突然出现在他身边，试着左右摇晃他，但Jason用尽全力让自己像石头一样一动不动，“我不想一个人！我不想一个人！不要让他走，只要再多几分钟就好，求你求你求你——”

_**闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴**_ 。该死的小鬼又让他心烦意乱了。Jason想大喊，想从他栖身的地方字面意义上地跳下去，但他不能发疯地大喊，他可以直接离开，但什么让他继续待在这里？

“在你离开前有一个问题问你。”Batman打破了寂静。

哦不，之前听过这句话，他真的——

“你饿了吗？”

小Jason满脸笑容，而他有七种方式能结束这一切。

他们又到了那里，坐上蝙蝠车，停在能将哥谭风景尽收眼底的庄园附近的其中一座小山上，摘下披风和面具，吃着同样的汉堡。Jason把自己全部精力都放在了怒目而视上，以防泄露出任何其他更糟糕的情绪。不是因为他和Bruce在一起不舒服，而是因为他看到那个小家伙把头靠在Bruce肩膀上。那个粘人的小混蛋，居然是他自己？他对此非常不高兴，完全不高兴。小Jason一定是故意在惹他生气。

“你好像很心烦意乱。”Batman说。

操。

“我没事。”

“现在你在这儿！”小Jason的目的达成了。

Jason叹气，从汉堡里抽出自己油腻的手指摁住太阳穴。他总是能在脑海里听到小Jason的声音，现在他就待在Bruce的眼皮子底下，很难掩饰住自己的尴尬。他庆幸此刻Bruce没有面对着他。

“你太安静了。”Bruce说，年龄在他脸上留下了明显的印迹。Bruce Wayne，花花公子，百万富翁，仍旧是哥谭的宠儿，因为显然，Bruce依然英俊潇洒，岁月使他如同陈年佳酿。

Jason希望自己老的时候可以像他一样，如果他能活那么久。

“不需要活太久，我们只需要活得和Bruce一样久。”小Jason说，双手放在Bruce的肱二头肌上。

“我只是饿了。”Jason回答，迷茫几乎让他忘了Bruce的问题。

“甚至都没来得及反击？”Bruce只是随意的和他谈话？这难道不值得珍惜吗？Jason不打算浪费这个时候。

“上次我们一起吃饭是什么时候？”Jason开玩笑道，“双人的……我不想错过免费的晚餐。”

“说到晚餐，”哦操……操操操，他会不会——“Alfred一直在问起你，听说你再也没有邀请他吃晚餐了。”

哦，当然，Alfred，“来自你的规则的一点小困难不是吗？我不想让Alfred为我跑那么远。”

“我会破例的，如果你不来这儿处理事务、不带面具，我会让你来的。”就这样，Bruce再次原谅了他，他以为再也不会得到原谅了。

“为Alfred做这些，huh？”

“至少我能做到。”

_**只是为了** **Alfred**_ ？“不为我吗？”小Jason说完，Jason用尽全力不让自己表现出明显的局促不安。

Bruce哼了声，“他想你。”他补充。

“哦，我也想他。”Jason回答。

“Bruce我也想你。”小Jason轻快地说，“你想我吗？你不需要感到抱歉，我对你仍然是有意义的，是吗？”

Jason攥紧拳头，无论他的幻觉听上去多么渴望，小Jason看上去多么渴望，他想扼杀自己的悲痛。

“我想你Bruce……”小Jason搂住Bruce，“我对你来说真的什么也不是吗？当你是我的一切时？”

好吧，这就是了，最后一根稻草。他不会坐在这儿整晚都听着这些。

“我最好走了。”

“不！不不不求你了Jason再多留几分钟。”

“不。”Jason带着嘘声说。

“我什么也没说。”Bruce迷惑地皱眉。

妈的，他绊了下：“没什么。”

“有什么事你没有告诉我。”

“好吧，世界上最伟大的侦探，如果你真的想知道，你自己去查吧。”Jason讽刺道。

Jason戴上头罩，跨上摩托车。

“Jason，”Bruce在他点火前拦住他，“我也很想你，有时间就来庄园吃晚饭吧。”

Jason呼吸急促，很高兴他戴上了头罩，他不知道自己的脸怎么了，但脸非常烫……

“我嗯，我也想你老家伙。”Jason点点头，轮胎划过地面的尖利声音是他最后听到的声音。

他的摩托车高速行驶呼啸着，感觉自己有些失重，像在空中飞行一样。他的脸上挂着微笑，享受自己的心脏大声跳动。小Jason终于安静了下来。

————TBC————


End file.
